Starting out smarter
by SYLVEONLORDKYUREMEPIC
Summary: What if Ash was smart, and got an Eevee instead of a Pikachu. Psychic Ash, Smart Ash. Pokeshipping. Rated T just to be safe. On a VERY LONG hiatus. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N You guys will hate me for starting another story, but I really wanted to do this. Anyway, I held Mew off but- Mew: YOU ARE DEAD KYUREMX! Me: In the name of- oh whatever. Go, Charizard! Please read- Flamethower- review- Iron Tail- and enjoy;-)

"This is normal speech"

(This is Pokemon speech)

This is thoughts

{This is telepathy}

Ash Ketchum was a normal twelve year old kid. He studied about Pokemon, and learned about the six regions of the Pokemon world. Finally, he could get his trainer's licence at ten months of being twelve. He was so excited that he watched as Bruno's Hitmonchan defeated Jason's last Pokemon, an Onix. "Ash" said his mother sharply "if you don't get to bed right now, then you won't get a Charmander as a starter." "Yes, mom" sighed Ash going to bed. All night long he dreamed about Pokemon.

When he woke up, he realized that he would be late. He quickly got dressed, and ran out of the house to Professor Oak's lab. He then saw Gary with a crowd of cheerleaders around him. Gary saw him and said "well if it isn't Ashy- boy." "Hello, Gare-Bare. Took Squirtle didn't you" he replied. "How did you know" asked Gary, his eyes widening. "You were bragging about it for almost three years, Gary" was the smug response. "Well, Ashy-boy I'll have you know that I took the best, and your pathetic Charmander will lose to my Squirtle." "Well" Gary finished "smell you later Ashy-boy." Then, he drove away.

Ash ran up to Oak's lab, ran upstairs, and saw that there were no Pokeballs left. He collapsed to the ground sobbing "There aren't any left for me" he sobbed. "Well" said Oak awkwardly "I still have one left." Ash had jumped up at 'have' "please professor, let me have it" he begged. "Well, I should warn you Ash, she's very shy and scared. Are you absolutely positive that you can help her and become friends with her?" Asked Oak looking Ash in the eyes. Ash straightened, and looked right back "yes, I am sure" he answered. "Okay then, go, pokeball" said Oak. Out came an Eevee that looked very scared. Ash crouched down next to the Eevee and said in a kind voice "hello there, my name is Ash." Eevee sniffed him, and crawled into his arms purring. "She really seems to like you Ash" said Oak in shock. Ash wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, he was paying attention to Eevee. "Would you like a nickname Eevee?" Asked Ash. She looked at him, confused. "I mean like your own identity." Eevee nodded. "How about Eon?" Eevee yipped in agreement. "Okay then, Eon, return." Eon dodged the beam and signaled that she didn't like Pokeballs. "Here are your Pokedex and Pokeballs, Ash." Said Oak. "Good luck on your journey" he added.

When Ash and Eon reached outside, they were surprised to see the entire population of Pallet Town (Except the other three trainers) waiting for him. Eon liked Ash's mom, and they set off.

While they were on Route 1, Ash checked Eon's moves. She knew: Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, Dig, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, Growl, and Tail Whip. Eon looked anxiously at Ash, wondering if he liked the moves she could use. What if they were bad moves? Ash smiled and said "Eon, your moveset is amazing!" Eon yipped in happiness.

Along the way, they ran into a wild Rattata. "Eon, use Bite, then Dig" Eon bit it with dark power, then dug underground and struck it when she came up, knocking it out. They practiced on other Rattatas, Pidgeys, and the occasional Spearow. Eventually, they saw a red haired girl. "Hello there" said Ash walking up to her. "Hello" she said back. "What a cute little Eevee" she said looking at Eon. "My name's Ash, and this is my starter, Eon." "My name's Misty, and I didn't know Eevee was a starter." She said confused. They got around to chatting. Misty said that her greatest dream was to be a Water Pokemon Master. Ash replied that Eon was going to become the worlds strongest Pokemon, and he was going to become the worlds greatest Pokemon Master. After some time, Eon yipped and pointed to the sky. Looking up, they saw that it was going to rain. Ash handed Misty his rain jacket, and put Eon in his backpack. "What will you wear?" Asked Misty. "I'll be fine" he assured her. He's such a gentleman thought Misty I hope that I can go with him on his journey. He said that Eon would be the strongest Pokemon before him being the worlds greatest Pokemon Master. He seems like a kind person and a good friend.

After about an hour, the duo reached Viridian City. After giving their identities to Officer Jenny, they went to the Pokemon Center. They had just healed their Pokemon when suddenly,

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"Wait, a talking Meowth!" Said Ash amazed. "We're here to steal the Pokemon Center's Pokemon" said Jessie. "Not without going through us you're not!" Replied Ash and Misty. "Go, Ekans" ordered Jessie. "Go, Koffing" ordered James. "Meowth" said Meowth. "Go, Eon" "Go, Starmie and Staryu" ordered Ash and Misty. "Ekans, use Dig" "Eon, use Dig, then Bite" "Ekans, use your own Bite." Eon and Ekans dug underground, bit each other, and came back up. "Koffing, Smog." A thick poisonous smog poisoned the Stars. "Staryu, Water Gun with Swift full power" "Starmie, use Water Gun full power." A jet of water with stars knocked out Meowth, and a more powerful jet of water knocked out Koffing. "Ekans, Poison Sting on the Eevee" a stream of pink needles struck Eon, poisoning her. "Now use Bite on the Stars" "use Water Gun you two" "Ekans, dodge." Ekans weaved through the jets of water, and bit the Stars on their jewels. "Eon, use Quick Attack" "Ekans, Wrap." Eon quickly struck Ekans, only to be wrapped and squeezed hard. "Eon, use Bite" "Ekans, use Bite." The fox and the snake bit each other repeatedly. "Eon, use Helping Hand on yourself, then Quick Attack the wall while using Bite." Eon boosted her power, then zoomed into a wall while biting Ekans, knocking him out. "Pikachu" ordered Nurse Joy bringing the emergency power Pikachus "use Thunder Shock!" "PIKACHU!" they yelled blasting off Team Rocket.

The next day, Misty asked "Ash, can I go with you on your journey?" "No" said Ash. "But" he added seeing Misty's crestfallen face "you can go with me AND Eon" he finished grinning. "Thanks Ash" smiled Misty making Ash blush. "We'll be going on to Viridian Forest, where lots of Bug types live" he said as they walked there. "Bugs!" Exclaimed Misty "there are only three absolutely disgusting things in the world carrots, peppers, and bugs! "I'm sorry Misty" said Ash sincerely "but the only way to get to Pewter City is through Viridian Forest." "Eon and I will protect you, if you want" he added. "Okay then" sighrd Misty as they went on ahead.

A/N Please Read, and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N I did not expect this story to be SO POPULAR! I got off for maybe 40 minutes, and then I come back, and UltimateCCC and ZainabAlam have reviewed it, followed it, and ZainabAlam had put it on her (his?) favorites list. And then it all escalated from there. This story has 20 followers, 6 different reviewers, and 16 people have it on their favorites list. Am I dreaming? If so, I don't want to wake up;-)**

**to UltimateCCC:no, Ash will not get all the Eeveelutions.**

**to ZainabAlam: I completely agree! I love Eevees, they are one of my favorite Pokemon.**

**to percy zoe and artemis fan I might make Eevee evolove, and if it does it'll either be an Espeon or Sylveon. Sorry, but Ash will not catch Caterpie. Budew is a pretty good idea though, I'll probably do it.**

**to Daniboy95 : thanks for the tip.**

**to dracoqueen : Ash will catch Charmander, but I have a special plan for Squirtle.**

**to Farla: Could you explain that in a simpler way? By the way, I love your stories. I had trainers become trainers at that age for the advancement of the story.**

**Thanks to: UltimateCCC, ZainabAlam, percy zoe and artemis fan, daniboy95, Farla, dracoqueen, BibSlayer, Darklord1987, Dawn Ketchum Fan, General Grievous 25, NaKita277, NightVVings, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, Yin7, Zekrom326, coolhunter, cunnufvimjahkahla, gundam1, lefty122, silvermulti, Brie45, , Demon Harry, Hellfox6991, bookwormrdd, fairy heather, jamin657, kyunaru, merc9136, paul1983, and shadan. This chapter is dedicated to:UltimateCCC, ZainabAlam, percy zoe and artemis fan, daniboy95, Farla, and dracoqueen.**

"This is normal speech"

("This is Poke speech")

_This is thoughts/flashbacks_

{This is telepathy}

Ash, Eon, and Misty were walking through Viridian Forest, when they ran into a wild Caterpie. As Misty screamed, Ash ordered "Eon, use Bite."

the Bite attack knocked out the Caterpie. Eventually, they ran into a boy who called himself Samurai. He demanded a battle with Ash, who accepted.

"Go, Pinsir" ordered Samurai. "Go, Eon" said Ash. "Pinsir, use Tackle." Pinsir charged at Eon. "Eon, Dig." Eon dug underground, and then came up striking Pinsir. "Now use Bite, Eon" ordered Ash. Eon bit with dark power, knocking out Pinsir. "Go, Metapod" ordered Samurai. "Eon, use Helping Hand on yourself, then use Scratch" said Ash. Instead of using Scratch, Eon used Fury Swipes, knocking out Metapod.

"You are powerful" said Samurai "but still no more than a novice." "Everyone has to start somewhere" Ash grinned.

Meanwhile, in Pewter City…

Brock was resting when two adults came inside the Gym. "We wish to challenge you to a gym battle" said the magenta haired woman. Brock nodded, and sent out his Geodude. "Go, Koffing" ordered the blue haired man. "Koffing, use Poison Gas" ordered James. Geodude was poisoned. "Geodude, use Tackle" ordered Brock. Geodude charged forward and smashed into Koffing hard. "Koffing, use Sludge." A thick gooey sludge came out of Koffing's mouth, striking Geodude. "Now use Smokescreen, Koffing" said James. Thick, black smoke billowed everywhere. When it cleared up, Geodude had taken a lot of damage from poison. "Geodude, use Tackle." Koffing fainted, then Geodude fainted from the poison. "Go, Onix" said Brock. "Go, Ekans" said Jessie.

"Onix, use Tackle" ordered Brock. "Ekans, dodge and use Poison Sting." Onix charged toward Ekans, only for him to dodge and shoot a stream of pink needles at Onix, poisoning him. "Now use Dig." Ekans dug underground, and then came back up, striking Onix hard. "Onix, Bind" ordered Brock. "Ekans, slip out, and then use Dig." Onix fainted.

Brock gave them the BoulderBadge, and they then left to train up their Pokemon. "Jessie" began James "why are we collecting badges?" "So that one of us can become Champion of the Kanto region, and eventually make Team Rocket control the world." She replied.

The next day, Ash and Misty were at the Pewter City Gym. "Good luck Ash and Eon" said Misty "I'll be cheering for you." "Thanks Misty" said Ash as Eon yipped cheerfully. Inside the Gym, Brock was lying down, when he heard two people come inside. "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader" said a raven haired boy. "I am the Gym Leader" said Brock. "Are you going to challenge me with that Eevee?" He asked. Ash nodded. "Your Eevee is in its cutest stage, it can't win" said Brock arrogantly. "Her name, is Eon" snapped Ash as Eon growled angrily. "Go, Onix" ordered Brock. "Eon, use Dig" said Ash smirking. "Onix, try to dodge" Brock called out desperately. Onix looked around, only to be struck hard by Eon. "Use Dig again" Ash called out. Onix fainted. _First an Ekans, now an Eevee, what is the world coming to?_ Thought Brock.

Ash, Brock, and Misty were talking, when a strange man came inside the Gym. He revealed that he was Brock's father, Flint, and was going to take care of the Gym so that Brock could fulfill his dream of becoming a great Pokemon Breeder. Brock then asked Ash and Misty if he could travel with them, which they happily agreed to. They then went on to Mt. Moon.

**A/N Unfortunately, this story is still on hiatus due to writers block. But that doesn't mean that you can't make my day by reviewing, okay ;-). **


End file.
